


Hell Broke Loose and You Vanished

by mizufallsfromkumo



Series: The Mask You Wear [2]
Category: Common Law, The Following
Genre: Common Law/The Following Crossover, Gen, serial killer!Wes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However Travis doesn’t remember the day because it was ground breaking news, or that it was hardly over a day before there was talk about a possible cult behind him.  No, Travis remembered that day because that was when Wes disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Broke Loose and You Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two!

The station was silent when news of Joe Carroll’s escaped graced their TVs.  Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared.  However Travis doesn’t remember the day because it was ground breaking news, or that it was hardly over a day before there was talk about a possible cult behind him.  No, Travis remembered that day because that was when Wes disappeared.

He literally dropped off the face of the earth.  His car was left some empty parking lot about twenty miles out of town.  His phone and keys on the inside.  The only fingerprints in the car were his, and from what  forensics could see there were no signs of foul play or struggle.  It was like he just left it there.

Travis couldn’t make any sense of anything.  There was nothing in his emails, or even his computer to give even the slightest clue where he went.  Just a text message on his phone that read, “ _It’s starting.  They need you Roderick_.”  It didn’t help with much, and you figure it was just a wrong number.  Sutton put a third of the force finding Wes.  But with no leads, it slowly became just Travis looking into it when he could.

He can only watch as the world seems to spin out of control as the situation with Carroll and his followers just keeps heightening.  The media is saying one thing and the FBI is saying another. 

“Joe Carroll escaped again form prison, earlier this afternoon.”  The news reporter said, causing Travis look up from his fiddling with Wes’ phone.  He’s done it a thousand times before.  “The FBI has yet to release a statement, but we can only assume he’s had the help of his followers.  Back to you John.” 

“Man, Wes where are you?”

Part Travis wonders, if maybe, just maybe, Wes was part of it all.  he growled at the thought.  No, Wes wasn’t like, Travis hoped he knew that much. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping of writing a third on of these where Wes comes back to LA with his new serial killer friends, because that would be fun to do.


End file.
